WHAT HAPPENED IN VENICE
by callie chase
Summary: these are candid experiences from abhirika's honeymmon, check it out! btw- no adult content! just cute romantic stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey I m back! n I noe I take a lot of time, but with college and all I cannot take that much time out for writing! And I hate it but that's the reality! But here is a honeymoon story for abhirika! I think aditya asked for it! Sorry it took too long! :P but here it is now and I hope you enjoy it! It is not m rated! Its quite normal! I hope you like it! ! I hope all of you like it! So read on, n if u like it plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! **

**p.s : if it feels like it should be m rated in the starting, just keep reading! If it doesn't ! u did not read this! **

_**WHAT HAPPENED IN VENICE!**_

Abhijeet, muzse ye katai nahi hoga!, please muzse ye naa karvao!

Tarika said, she was scared really scared, she knew she had to do this, she agreed readily , but now that she was about to do it, she really did not want to, and she would love to not do it, she could see that this disappointed abhijeet but…

"aww he looks so sad, she thought, I have to do this! He was so excited to do this, hai bhagvan muze shakti dena ki mein ye kar saku" saying all this in her mind, she was set to do, what she was supposed to do.

She looked at him, but before she could talk, he started talking!

Abhijeet : Tarika, tumhe nahi karna hai, no problem, I am not going to force anything on to you. Main tumhe khush dekhna cahata hu, tumhe ye maan se karna ho, toh hi karo, var na, plan cancel.

He said, with the most genuine smile and the sweetest expressions.

Tarika felt worse for taking something that he wanted to do so much, she did too, but she was scared that it might hurt her, she was really scared, she had not done it before, had not even thought of it before!

Abhijeet: Tarika, meri aakho mein dekho! Hmm! Aab dhyan se suno, hum ye nahi karenge agar tumhe nahi karna toh ….

Tarika: muze karna hai honey, you know what, chalo, I will take the chances….

She said, giving him a brave smile.

He smiled and said

Abhijeet : maine ehele kiya hai, don't worry, mere akho mein dkho, good, aab batao, mein tumhe kuch hone dunga kabhi?

Tarika gave a big smile. She held his hand tight and said very enthusiastically,

Tarika: here we go!

Abhijeet laughed and told her, aur 1,2 secound ruko !

She smiled embarrassed, he held her hand tighter, as they stood at the door of the plane, yes they were in a plane, a plane that you jump from, while skydiving!

She was about to jump from a flying plane, down directly to the ground, with just 1 safety equipment and that was a parachute! Come on, anyone would be scared, it was her idea, she wanted to do something he would like on their honeymoon!

As they were standing extremely near to the "OPEN" airplane door, her heart was beating soooooooooo fast that it was literally warning her to cool herself down or it will pop out of her rib cage!

He was standing behind her, holding both of her hands in front of her, so that he had her hugged from the back, they were going to be jumping like this, he was like her instructer, and he was wearing a parachute big enough for both of them! he was holding her tightly, without smoldering her, which actually made things better!

He smiled looking at her "halat"

He came close to her ear and whispered in it: Tarikaji, aapka dil itne jor se dadak kyu raha hai,kyu ki hum kuch palomein niche kudne vale hai is liye, yaa kyu ki mein aap ke piche, ese khada hu is liye?

She smiled listening to this, "oh god he is the best" she thought!

He whispered again: job hi ho, don't worry,mein huh nah! Meine ye pehele kiya hai, I am certified!

He said before he kissed her cheek, and without any notice or warning whatsoever, he jumped, taking her with him!

They were falling freely, without any attachments, just the one who is attached to her for life, their hearts are attached! The person she loves beyond the sky, yes the one they were falling right through.

Right now nothing else mattered for the both of them, it was her and him and the second that was going on, just "now"

The time kind of froze and they were like flying in slow motion but then they picked up pace and now were flying at 140 mph

He was still holding her hands, which were now free in the air, dancing, as the both were screaming on the top of their lungs, though she could not hear anything because the force of the wind that was hitting them was too damn loud!

She saw the camera man, who was capturing all of this and he "thumbs up"ed them and she was about to think about smiling to him, but well she was enjoying this just too much to think!

Then abhijeet's hands, left her hand and for a second she panicked so much, she was about to cry, but then she felt his hands again and she remembered that he was supposed to just open the parachute.

The speed was reducing and that made her ears pop, but the view was excellent, she was in clouds, on cloud 9, with him! Hmm, he was right; this was romantic in a way!

In a way that actually made her realize that he would not let go of her hand, even when they are free falling from the sky to the ground, which was maybe what he meant when he said, before diving that ," you will understand, now maybe, just how much I love you"

They landed to the earth, safe and sound, they ran a course before they stopped and then she just stood there, in a shock and a state of disbelief, he unattached his harness from her, but she was still standing there!

He took off the parachute and came and stood I front of her, as he saw her face he smiled from ear to ear.

She looked so cute, her eyes were wide open, her face was red, her smile was so huge but still so surprised.

He waved his hand in front of her and the next thing he knew, her hands were around his neck, clutching it so tightly, that almost smoldered him,she left him the next second, looked at his surprised face, and hugged him again!

As she parted again, she said: abhijeet tum, I mean tum, you are, oh god I love you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! This was the bestest thing I have ever, and I mean, EVER done. I love you so much for thinking about this, you are the besttttt!

He was smiling throughout her praises and then he asked: toh kesa laga ye ese falling down in terminal velocity?

Tarika: vese hi jese laga tha when I fell for you, it was scary at first, but the second I fell, it was the most beautiful thing I could imagine.

She said very genuinely, but she looked as if she was in a dream, a dream she did not want to come back from!

Tarika: tumhe pata hai, jab voh hum gir rahe the na, matlab jab hum kudne vale the na, mein bas dua kar rahi thi ki parachute khul gaye, parachute sahi samaya par khul gaye, oh god I was so scared, and the jab hum kude, blank, saab blank ho gaya, kuch soch hi nahi rahi thi, it was just,….. shabdo mein ye bilkul baya nahi hone vala… I mean , oh god, matalab you know, ohhhhhhh I need some water abhi,….

Saying this she say that he was looking at her the way a person looks at a cute blabbering baby, and then he started laughing loudly, she hit his arm playfully and said

Tyarika: aab kya abhi? Next kya hai? Jaldi batao na, jaldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

She said as she shook him vigorously. The adrenalin rush was still there maybe.

Abhijeet :yaar kaha na, surprise hai, abhi toh vese hum vapas hotel mein jaa rahe hai, are aabhi kal hi toh aye hain venice, ek hi din mein saab karlenge toh kese chalega?

Sabhar Tarika, sabhar!

He said, as he offered his arm to her to hold, she held it and they started walking she started talking again, this adrenalin thing was going to make her talk for a little more!

Tarika: kuch toh idea do na, achha kuch clue toh do, guess kar lungi!

Abhijeet : sabharrrrrrrrr

Tarika: kya yaar…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**okay here was my next story ka pehela chapter, Idk kitne chapters honge, I will write as thoughts flow! But updates shayad time lele! My college n exams and all are talking a lot of time and I have so many good thoughts in mind but it no time! **** but if I do get some time I will also start another story, which is a long long one! I will try! And I will update this one asap! **

**And plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz if u liked this story plz plz plz plz review! If u did not also review wat u did not like! N keep logged in, I will update asap!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Love u all! muah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hi people I am back! n yes I did it kindda fast! Which is what I m proud of! :P I said it would take time, but I took time out! N thnxs all for the support! Luv u all! :*  
><strong>_**WHAT HAPPENED IN VENICE….( CHAPTER 2)**_

Abhijeet: kya Tarika, aaj yaha ana jaruri tha kya? Aaj hum hotel mein nahi reh sakte the, sirf hum dono? Just you and me?

Tarika: abhijeet yeh karna jaruri tha! Ese kaam akhri samay tak nahi rakhne chahiye!

Abhijeet made a face and said: Tarika kal hum ne itna adventures chej ki and aaj "shopping"?

Tarika looked to him and said in a consoling kind of voice: abhijeetji, hume saab ke liye kuch na kuch lana hai, itni baadi list di hai saab ne, saab lena hi hai, samjhe? So jab hum taxi se bahar nikle, tab hum saari chije lenge and then vapas challenge, okay pati ji?

Abhijeet smiled even though he did not want to

Abhijeet: thik hai, pehele kiska gift?

Tarika: hain, good boy! (she pinched his cheeks, he smiled, she continued) okay pehele (she took out a list, and looking into it….) pehele, shreya ka lele? Usne kaha tha uske liye chocolates and necklace lana hai, yaha ek special milta hai, that one….

Abhijeet : kitni deer lagegi issmein tarru?

Tarika looked up from the list to him, smiled sympathetically: abhiiiiiiiiiiii, time ka muze nahi pata, I am trying my best, hume yaha, kaha kuch milega, kioi idea nahi hai, aur dhundhane mein din bhar lag jayega na! come on….. please, aur salunke sir ka toh pata nahi kaha milega! (she said, thinking something) time toh lag hi jaye ga abhi.

Abhijeet whispered to himself : yaar yeh dr sahab toh muze apne honeymoon pe bhi Tarika ke saath shanty se beithne nahi deinge!

Tarika: tumne kuch kaha ?

Abhijeet: mein…meinne, kaha, nahi toh… um….. dekho hum aagaye! Chalo, cahle?

They both got off the taxi, abhijeet paid and after he did, she held his hand and they started walking.

They both were talking to each other, joking, flirting, and having fun.

Tarika: abhijeet…..ah ah ah ah!abhijee….

Suddenly she started coughing badly, she could not stop, and she was bending down, and coughing which seemed to really hurt her, abhijeet was trying to make her feel better,

Abhijeet : Tarika, Tarika, upar dekho, are you okay? Tarika…. ek ek ek minute hain!

He ran to bring some water for her, he asked around and a generous old women gave him some, he came back to where Tarika was standing, coughing her lungs out, to not find her there anymore.

He came to where she was standing; he looked around to not find her anywhere, where the hell was she, where did she go?

Abhijeet started looking around trying to find his wife. He asked around, no one seemed to see her, here or go anywhere, oh god, now he started panicking, he just showed her that he would not ever leave her side, her hand, never leave her alone, and now he was here, trying to find her in a country that was so unknown to the both of them.

Where was he supposed to find her? Where should he go? Back to the hotel? Some shop? She could be in some shop nearby maybe! Maybe she thought he went there? He should try. Thinking this he was about to go into a shop, when he thought he should call her, he should have thought about it before! God losing her messed with his brain!

He called her, the phone was ringing, but she was not picking it up! He kept trying again and again, he remembered she had kept it on the table in the hotel room after she finished talking with shreya and Purvi, she must have forgotten it there!

Now he had no other choice, he started searching for her, here and there, he went into every shop there was, and he searched everywhere asked everyone. She was nowhere! Where was she?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She looked up coughing to not find abhijeet, she heard him say something, but she did not understand what, she looked around still coughing bad, desperately trying to find him, where did he go? How could he leave her alone, in a country that she had no idea about!

"trika, yeh time nahi hai usse dosh deneka, usse phone kar ke dekhti hu!" she thought before putting her hand in her pocket that was empty,she searched all her pockets to find no hone in them! Oh god she had forgotten it in the hotel room!what was going on? Now how was she supposed to find him? Where the hell was he?

She started asking around. She asked a little boy, a young girl, a couple,

She was scared, angry, desperate, disoriented, no one seemed to have seen him, no one know him, and no one had a clue of where he was.

She was trying to find him for a long time, about an hour or so, she was going round in circles for half an hour but now she was quite away from where she was when she lost him, she had no idea how she came here, and no idea how to go back to where she started, now she was regretting the very idea of moving from the place, he would have come back in a second maybe, why did she have to move," oh stupid, stupid, me" she thought , now there was no going back, she could go back to the hotel, or call him from a phone booth, yes this was good!

She looked around asked around and found a booth, and thank god she had money with her, little but still she did!

She went into the booth, picked up the receiver, and started to dial, half way through she realized that he had a different no here in Venice; he was using another one, which she did not remember.

He was giving up now; it had been an hour more, she had been searching for 2 hours straight, were they going to find each other or no, she was considering the thought of going back, back to the hotel, but the key to the room was with abhi, this was getting worse by every idea she had!

She was too scared to stand up, the whole universe was going against them meeting, she put her back to the booth's wall and slid down, she gave up ,"now let him find her" , she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She was sitting in a booth, in Venice, Italy, away from her husband on her honeymoon, in an unfamiliar country, with a brain full of stupid ideas that would take her back to him, a extremely scared and heavy heart, watery eyes, and no ray of hope whatsoever!

But then she felt something, her heart twich, something, like a feeling that he was near, like the clichéd feeling they show in the movies, but she was desperately in need to find him, she was going to take the chance, she stood up with a little hope that he would be standing at the booth's door, with his beautiful eyes and sweet, caring and soothing smile, and open arms that she would run into when she see him.

She stood up to find a guy with black jacket on, somewhat similar to abhijeet's, but when she looks at the face, her hopes churched, it was a gross looking man, with filthy long beard and 'stach and hair, a bikers t'shirt, jeans that were too dirty to wear, he had a bad bruise on his right cheek, he had lost his tooth second to the left, maybe in a street fight, his expression were too damn scary, she tried to come out of the booth, but the man kept blocking her way, on purpose.

If she was scared before, she was terrified no,she did not think a thing, she just pushed the man, which was difficult because he was quite heavy, and ran away, in the middle of a quite isolated street, though the street had shops on both the sides, the streets did not have that many people, she ran through the people present on the street, pushing some, hitting some, she was too terrified to turn around and say sorry, she was hurting people that was hurting her and worse she had no idea where she was going…..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abhijeet was in a shop trying to find Tarika, only god knew where she was, the shop was on a comparatively secluded street, he was about to ask the owner if he had seen Tarika, by showing him her photo on his phone, when he felt that he saw her run on the street outside the store, he ran outside the store, to see whether it was her, but he did not see anyone running on the street, and besides why would she run right?

He was praying and hoping she was safe and sound and alright,

"oh muze jane ki kya jarurat thi hain?"," usse akela chodne ki kya jarurat thi hain?"

Hey got out of the store, and started walking on the road, that last thing he could do was to make a police complaint, he was a cid officer, maybe they would help him better, great now that's what left, this was ruining their honeymoon.

He was walking on the road, he had reached a beautiful location, there were tresses and bushes and a stunning church, great, Tarika wanted to visit a church, and here I am without her.

He was looking at the church with a painful expression in his eye, he was not looking he was staring, suddenly someone patted on his back, he turned around in a hope that it was her but it was an older gentlemen, not that much maybe in his 40s, with a white long beard, and long hair, in a white long dress , the ones fathers wear, he smiled at abhijeet and abhijeet did not, not that he was being rude, just he had no reason to smile, he had lost the reason he smiled-tarika.

The old man smiled again, this time understanding that something was wrong he asked

Older man: hello, young man, is something wrong?

Abhijeet: yes sir, fa…father? He asked(the older just kept looking at him, he gave no answer)

Abhijeet cont: I, sir I actually lost my ….

The older man said "wife" before abhijeet did. Surprised abhijeet asked "how **he** knew?"

The older man: son, you are not from Venice, I can tell that, so you are a tourist, and normally people come here for honeymoon, and the way you are searching for her, she is your "WIFE", and you seem to love her a lot, beyond measure! Don't you?

Abhijeet just nodded, he asked to the person,

Abhijeet : sir , umm have you seen her?she….

Before abhijeet could finish the older gentlemen said

The older man smiled : oh son, I have seen a lot of people, and I can see you love her too much, and when two people love each other a lot, they are never too far from each other, and if they are god brings them back together!

Abhijeet just looked down a moved his head, the older man continued

The older man: son, why don't you go in.

Abhijeet looked up: in sir, where in?

The older man: the church, son.

Abhijeet looked irritated now: no sir, I think I should go to the police and report that she is missing.

The older man smiled a compassionate, sweet and reassuring smile; he looked into abhijeet's eyes and said: son, believe in me, and go in, maybe a prayer would help.

Abhijeet did not know any other way, maybe a "dua" would help.

He went into the church, the church was a beautiful one, the carving and paintings the statue, everything was pleasant that gave his unsteady heart a steadiness, something about the place soothed him down, he around, but there was absolutely no one in there, that was better, no one would see his tears while he prayed to get Tarika back, but then he heard someone, someone was crying, not loudly, but softly weeping , he went closer, halfway through, he saw a women, with curly hair, and beautiful yellow dress the same Tarika was wearing, sitting on the steps in front of the big Jesus painting,

He called her name "Tarika" and the woman turned in a flash of a second, he was too happy to even move, he just stood there thanking god to give him back his life, his wife, oh his smile was back, this just proved that she was the source of his smiles.

He could not think about anything but her when she got up and ran to him, when he stood there, right there thanking god that she was back with him, safe and sound, crying and unhappy/now happy, but safe. She came to him and buried her face in his chest, she did not utter a word, and she was just close to him, clutching on his coat, with her face buried in his chest, suddenly she came back, still holding the his coat, she held on the coat tight and started to move him by the coat as she said, eyes still watering

Tarika: pagal ho? Hain? Pagal ho? Kaha chale gaye the? Kal bata ya, dikha ya na tumne ki tum muzse kabhi dur nahi jaoge? Fir kyu? Hain? Kyu? Kyu mera haat choda, thodi der ke liye hi sahi kyu muze akela choda? Meri jaan nikal li tumne abhijeet! Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? Bolo….

She said, she was the angriest he had seen her. He just placed his hand on her hands, stopped her from moving him, and pulled her closer, he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, she was surprised in the starting but she gave in, her anger seem to subside and she became calmer, he knew she could feel how sorry he was, how angry he was on him for leaving her side, how scared he was that he would lose her.

As they parted away, she smiled through the tears, and abhijeet's heart did a back flip, like it always did when she smiled at him.

Abhijeet: I am so sorry Tarika, I am ….. muze please maaf kar do! Please! Main toh bas tumhare liye paani lane gaya tha, vapas aya toh tum nahi thi! I am sorry meine tumhe akela choda!tumhe nahi pata ki muze…

Tarika : nahi, mein bhi toh ruk sakti thi, vahi ruk jati toh ye naubat nahi aati, mein toh bas daar gayi, aur…..

Abhijeet pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head, he asked

Abhijeet: tum, yaha kese aai Tarika?

Tarika: muze ek bada dangerous sa insaan mila, mein jab tumhe ek phone booth se phone karne vali thi tab…., usne muze pareshan karne ki koshi ki, mein dar gayi aur bhagne lagi, yaha iss church ke saamne ruki, iss church mein chupne chali aai, aur yaha baith gayi, lekin tumhe kese pata chal mein yaha hu?

She asked confused but thankful about his random decision to visit a church!

Abhijeet did not say anything for a while, Tarika looked up at his face when she saw tears in his eyes, and the way he was looking at the painting of Jesus, she did not understand anything.

Abhijeet smiled to himself: you know Tarika, two people who love each other are never too are away, and if they are, GOD finds a way to bring them back agar believe kar key aha andar nahi aya hota toh mujhe tum kabhi nahi milti!

Tarika looked up at his face with a curious expression; abhijeet just brought back a stray strand of hair from her face and smiled at her.

Abhijeet : hotel vapas chalte hai, tab bataunga. You know par muze ek baat aaj samajh aa gayi!

Tarika: voh kya?

Abhijeet: yahi, ki agar galti se humare haat chut gaye , tab bhi humara saath nahi chutega, humara pyar bohot strong hai, hum eek karne keliye toh bhagvan bhi try karta hai!

Tarika was calmer now, she knew he was indicating towards something, but what, she did not know. But she agreed with what he said, their love WAS quite strong….

Tarika: toh tumhara haat pakde bina chalu?

She said mocking him, to which he just smiled, thank god he got her back and vice-e-versa. They were incomplete without each other, this honeymoon was teaching both of them new things about their love and abhijeet like it, and so did Tarika.

Tarika: lekin shopping toh hui hi nahi!

She said disappointed

Abhijeet smiled: koi baat nahi baad mein kar leinge! Abhi chale "abhi" ko bhuk lagi hai.

Tarika smiled and they started walking, but then she stopped in the middle, turned around, made a cross on her heart and thanked god and started walking again, while she did her part abhijeet did his too, he said his thanks to god too.

Then they both walked back to find a taxi to their hotel….. as they wondered what the next day had in store….

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soooooooooooooo? Liked it? I hope you do! I so hope you do! And I know this is not the typical honeymoon stuff but… I hope you like this too!

Also next one will be private wala, not too much, just a little and thnxs all of you for understanding late updates! I did this fast but next might take time! Though I will update asap!

And as usual if u liked it review, did not like it review what you did not ! :P and stay tuned! Luv u all! Muah!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: - Okay hey guys I am back and I noe I took like toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long but I did upload this chapter but there was some prblm in my pc and all my memory got deleted so I had to write it all again n it took me toooooo long, I apologise so much for it! Plzzzzzzzzzzzz don't get angry! And plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review I hop you all love, atleast like it! **

WHAT HAPPENED IN VENICE -3

Tarika got down the hotel stairs, and headed towards the taxi that was standing outside the hotel. She was looking stunning in a superb black sleeveless dress that stretched till her knees with a golden belt that gave a beautiful shape to her waist. She was wearing her favorite black heels and had a golden purse clutched in her hand.

She went next to the taxi and there she tapped on someone's shoulder, when the man turned around, Tarika smiled at him, and he just looked at her stunned,

Tarika waved her hand in front of him, and called his name.

Abhijeet snapped out of his "dreamy look " and smiled back

Abhijeet : god, Tarika, marneka irada hai?

Tarika smiled and said: you are looking no less!

Abhijeet looked down at himself, he was wearing a casual shirt with jeans and a leather jacket, and he looked normal but still handsome as always,

She came closer to him and he came even closer she pushed him a little far away and stared at him, he just smiled and opened the taxi's door. She got in and he got in after her.

When they got in she asked where they were going, to which Abhijeet just smiled. He did that every time she asked this question throughout the ride, then finally they got down from the taxi, she looked around, but before she could see anything he made her closer her eyes and put a cloth over her eyes when she tried to stop him, he whispered in her ear to not protest, and to just trust him, she would have protested even after but his words where heavy and his style of saying it kind of took her breath away.

Next thing she knew was that he was lifting her in his arms and entering something like a lift. She could hear bells and then they got louder and louder, then they stopped.

Then he put her down and went behind her, he slowly opened the blind fold and as she opened her eyes, the scene was so beautiful and astonishing, she forgot absolutely everything for a second, she came back to earth when she heard Abhijeet call her standing next to her, she did not even realize when he slipped his hand in her.

She turned to him and asked : hum kaha he abhi?

To which he smiled and said: bell tower ,campanile .

Tarika: yaha se saab kitna…

Abhijeet : hmm, yaha se saab kitna chota dikhta hai, actually yaha se saab dikh ta hai, saab kuch, I mean pura ka pura venice, amazing right? Bird's eye view I mean

Tarika was smiling throughout, she looked at him and said: wow, abhi this is amazing, this is a perfect date starter.

Abhijeet: I noe, mein tumhe yaha vese iss liye hi laya hu,ki….

Tarika: can I try? Do bar toh tum hi muze lesson de chuke ho humare pyaar ke bareme , so….

Abhijeet went behind her and held her from the back and brought his head closer to hers, and told her to proceed!

Tarika: muze lagta hai, tum muze yaha iss liye laya taki tum saamjha sako ki humara pyaar itna hi sundar hai…..

Abhijeet: hain but….

Tarika: but tum muze ye nahi kehene vale the, I noe, so tum hi bata do na?please ….

She said as she placed her hands on his hands that rested on her stomach.

He came a little closer, if that was even possible,

Abhijeet: Tarika, yaha se kya dikh raha hai?

Tarika: pura venice, 360 degree pe, kitna beautiful hain na?

She said extremely excited, Abhijeet smiled at his beautiful wife and took her closer to the edge of the top of the building, he said then,

Abhijeet: ismein humara hotel kon sa hai bata sakti ho?

He asked, and then she turned her head to look at him, she looked confused but then she tried to find it, then after a moment

Tarika: ummm, nahi abhi, voh toh, no nahi pata,why but, who cares, it's all just too beautiful to thing about the hotelo?

Abhijeet smiled: yaa, exactly that's my world with you, I can see it all, from above, in its full glory, and those one or two small problems, who cares about them when I have you with me, it's all too small to even look at it! It's all too small to consider, when you are there the bad things, they just become so…. Tiny, like they do not exist!like…..

Even as he was talking, Tarika turned around and hugged him, really tight, he stopped talking and was about to ask her, but she looked at him and as he looked into her eyes, he could not talk, she had tears in her eyes and a look that he always saw in those beautiful black eyes, that look that made him wonder how much she loved him, and if he could ever love her more than she did him,

Tarika: yes, you can, actually I fear you do!

Abhijeet looked confused, he asked "kya?"

Tarika: you do love me more, or so I fear, mein darti hu kit um muzse, main jitna tumse pyaar karti hu, use jyada pyaar karte ho. Main darti hu ki mein tumhe utna pyaar nahi de paungi, yaha an eke din se you made this all so special, we do not have even a photo of this place, I forgot, I did not care, every experience is just there in my heart, craved for life, you made this all soooo beautiful and unforgettable, and I am here, with absolutely nothing for you, no surprises, no ideas, nothing.

She said as she buried her face in his well built chest, he smiled and lifted her head up with his finger under her chin, her tears could be seen now.

Abhijeet : actually tum mere saath hona hi mere liye bohot important tha, hai aur humesha rahe ga, that is all I want, need and love. I mean I never thought that a princess like you could like a fighter like me! I have a past, jo….. it's a dark one you know, a future I am uncertain of, I have actually just the present to offer, and for a girl like you, I am scared that it is not enough, and so mein humara sara present bas better banana chahata hu.

He said with all he had in him

Tarika let a tear slip,

Tarika: your present is all I need abhi, and you ofcourse, forget about the past, meine tumse shaadi ki, tumhare aatitse nahi, forget the future, humara kal ka present hi toh future hai, and with you, mein daily bases par jindagi jineko tayyar hu! I love yu more than anything, aur tum fighter nahi ho, tum toh voh brave king ho, jiske saath mein queen jesa feel karti hu, like I rule the world.

She turned back to the magnificent view, and said, "SEE?" "like I rule it"

He clutched on her tighter and kissed her neck, which ticked her a little and so she bent her neck to the side as she giggled that made his face shift a little, so he gave a soft hit to her face that made her face shift, then they just kept smiling as the sun went down, they were going to be together till they had their **present** with them!

Tarika came out of little restro holding their dinner in her hands, just two small wraps, to eat along the way, that was supposed to be their dinner tonight, but when she came back, the thing she saw pissed her off, Abhijeet was standing there talking to a woman, smiling and giggling, he better not be flirting, she thought.

She made her way to him and stood next to him,

Tarika: abhi, ohh, yeh kaun hai (she pretended to not have seen the woman)

Before Abhijeet could say something the woman said: I am max, and you are?

She gave an expression that was not friendly.

Tarika: main Tarika hu, inki patni, "WIFE" you understand.

"MAX" seemed to be a little upset at this news, but smiled and asked abhi

Max: aww, you are married, so sad…..

Tarika glared at her but when max looked at her, she just gave a fake smile.

Max: well that's a shame you know, you are a hero Abhijeet. India is proud of you.

She said, and looked at Tarika and smiled which was quite fake too,

Max: you are a lucky woman, I hope he is happy with you.

Tarika wanted to hit her n the face with a hot pan, but she deiced to not do anything wrong.

Max went away saying that it was great to meet abhi, and would love to meet again and stuff like that, that Tarika was too angry to listen.

Max went away and Abhijeet just gave a weak smile to Tarika, she just looked at him and shook her head and started walking, stomping her feet, Abhijeet ran behind her and tried to talk but she did not want to, but he made her stop and talk to him

She looked at him and he could literally see smoke coming out of her ears,

Abhijeet: kya hua jaan, ese…

Tarika: jaan, jaan hain, who ladki kon thi hain? Kyu itna has has kar baat kar rahi thi, aur use pata kyu nahi tha kit um shadi shuda ho?

Abhijeet was out of words but he managed somehow: are are shant yaar, who toh bas ek Indian thi, usne kaha ki who yaha venice PD mein kaam karti hai, aur cid ke bohot sare cases follow karti hai, aur ki mein uska idol hu and she like me a lot ,….

As he looked at her he saw that he made it worse by the "talking"

She glared again and started walking, he held her hand and she was pulled back in this her heel broke off and she almost fell down though Abhijeet did not let her, she freed her hand and looked down and got a little, no a lot angrier, she took off her heels, started at them a moment and started walking away.

He walked behind her, tried to stop, and talk but that did not help, maybe this was the way they were going to get the hotel today.

They had been walking forever, he was at a little distance, she was walking angrily ahead of him, her heels in her hand, she stopped suddenly , he came closer, there were some boys that looked bad, not that bad but, he just removed his jacket, placed it on her shoulders, he could see she was feeling cold and held her hand, and started walking, he could feel her anger reducing, he was not flirting with the girl, he just flirted with one person, and that was his wife, only her.

She felt his hand's warmth, it was a cold night, she was angry with him but, it was not his fault, she knew he was sweet and famous and girls liked him, but she always hoped he would tell them that he was her now, but he did not that what made her angry. Though she was trying not to get less angry, her heart was melting as she felt his warmth travel into her through his hand and his smiles that he flashed occasionally, they were walking, they were not talking but this was enough for her, and him too.

They reached the hotel in about half an hour and as they made their way to the lobby, Abhijeet stopped Tarika near the pool and said

Abhijeet : sorry na yaar, please, mein use,

Tarika : bata nahi sakte the married ho?

She said her angry building again,

Abhijeet : well usne muzse pucha ki kya mein senior inspector Abhijeet hu kya cid Mumbai se? I said yes, and then she started talking , aur mein use yeh toh nahi keh sakta than a ki, hain hain it's me, I am married but!

Right he said innocently.

She said "Right" and started walking, she heard him call after her and then splash

She turned to see Abhijeet in the pool; he must have slipped she thought.

Then he came to the edge and put his hand on the side, he was holding his weight on his hands, and his expression were so cute it made Tarika laugh, she started laughing so hard, that it was hysterical.

He did not like falling in to pools but if that made her laugh, he could do it forever, but he pulled himself out of the pool and gave Tarika bad expression and then they next thing they knew, abhi was chasing Tarika in the hotel, they did not care about others or that he was all wet or that he was making the whole place wet.

They reached their room and Tarika frantically opened the room, but before she could understand anything Abhijeet held her tight on the waist and clenched her mouth so she could not say anything, closed the door and held her firmly against the door.

He looked into her eyes deeply and said " I love you, yesterday, today and tomorrow, only you, you understand that?"

Tarika just nodded a yes, she would talk if she could, but no words were coming out,

He let go of her mouth and saw that she was smiling a little. He smiled back, then he pulled her closer by the waist with one hand, held her face with the other and kissed her with amazing passion, when they broke off, he looked at her and she was blushing, she was red, she somehow managed to break free and ran inside the room, he stopped her by holding her hand, he went closer and she went a little away.

He went closer and this time when she moved back, her legs hit the bed side and she fell on the bed with a 'thud' sound with him on top of her.

He looked in her eyes and smiled, she just nibbled on her bottom lip, he kissed her but she moved her face so instead he kissed her neck that made an electric current pass through her body, with an impulse she moved back and he did with her. In the process she knocked down the lamp that illuminated the room, it was all dark, he smiled wider and she could see him smile, rather feel him smile.

He slipped his fingers in the space between her and kissed her with a little more felt her smile through the kiss …..

And through the whole night too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

okay here it is, I noe real late, maybe not good enough I take all the criticism, juttiya n galiya, but do review, I hope u like it but plzzzzzzz understand my situation n that I m srry from the heart n so plzzzzzz forgive me n review! Love you all n thnxs for the reviews of previous chapter. thnxs again n byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Late update, I noe srry, but in my defence I did write an os, if u haven't read it ye, check it out! Also this is the second last chapter of the stry, I have a huge next story in mind, but I am thinking if I should or shouldn't start it coz I m continuously giving last updates, n I suppose they would continue! I m srry! :'( **

**Well but here is the nxt chapter. So read n plz review!  
><strong> 

**WHAT HAPPENED IN VENICE…... CHAPTER 4**

ABHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, uttho na!

Abhijeet was sleeping tight when he heard Tarika shout, he just said, still in sleep

Abhi: yaar Tarika sone do na, kaha bureau jana hai, sone do.

Saying this, he clutched onto his blanket and covered himself again.

He heard Tarika call again, but this time her voice seemed different, a little manly.

Abhijeet, are utho yaar, oohh boss, kitni deer sooge?

Abhijeet: haha, Tarika, daya ka avaj bada bura nikala, bohot bura, try harder next time.

He said as he turned to the other said and slept even cozier.

Tarika: Abhijeet meine daya ka aavaj nahi nikala.

She said, now irritated.

Then Abhijeet heard something that made him bounce out of sleep.

"Abhijeet utho"

This time the sound was definetly acp pradyuman's. and hell it was.

When he got up, he saw the whole team in front of him and holding them was Tarika smiling at the way Abhijeet got up.

Well so was everyone.

Abhijeet : aap saab, itni subha, kya hua sir, vaha toh raat hogi na?

He asked to the team.

Then suddenly everyone screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHIJEET"

So did Tarika, from behind the laptop, in which the team was video calling from Mumbai.

Abhijeet was quite startled, he had very conveniently forgotten about his birthday, he was enjoying his honeymoon, he remembered about his birthday till before the wedding, then the wedding butted in his thoughts and the happiness made him forget about anything else but Tarika.

Abhijeet came back from his thoughts, to find all of the team and Tarika staring at him, confused. They looked confused because he was smiling to himself, when he realized they were staring he just smiled a big smile and said "thank you, thank you, thank you. "

He got up, his hair was mess, so was his shirt and his face was looking like he needed a lot more sleep.

Daya saw it and mocked him: Abhijeet (he asked in a very i-am-showing-I-care-and-that-i-am-innocent-but-i-am-not way) kya hua Abhijeet, raat ko soe nahi?

Saying this he smiled, covering his mouth and so did the other,Tarika was behind the laptop, when Abhijeet looked at her she was smiling rather than getting red in embarrassment.

To change the subject, ACP pradyuman said,

ACP: Abhijeet, janamdin ki bohot bohot badhaiya!

Abhijeet smiled and said

Abhijeet: thank thanki you so much sir, mein toh khud hi bhul gaya tha, aap saab ko yaad tha, yeh jaan kar bohot achha laga.

Everyone smiled there and Abhijeet was actually really pleased that they remembered

The team and Abhijeet and Tarika talked for a lot of time. When they disconnected the call, Abhijeet and Tarika turned to each other.

Tarika: happy birthday… HUSBAND.

Abhijeet: thank you…. WIFE

This was abhijeet's first birthday as Tarika's husband, rather the first something this important after the wedding.

Abhijeet: tumhe bhi mera birthday yaad tha?

Tarika: are, bilkul yaad tha, itna achha din bhula nahi jata.

Abhijeet : thank you, aur ye, team ke video call, ka idea….?

Tarika smiled, she knew he would ask this question,

Tarika: idea kya Abhijeet, party thodi thi, aur vese bhi, saab ko sachmein yaad tha, aur mujhe bhi(she said smiling wide) aur abhi, yeh call karne vale the ye mujhe acp sir ne kaal hi bata diya tha.

Abhijeet smiled, his heart had a warm feeling and it was growing, this warmth he guessed was of satisfaction.

He had all he ever wanted and more.

Tarika: abhi, gift nahi mango ge?

Abhijeet walked closer to her, and pulled her even closer, with one hand on her waist, he took his other hand to her face and then to the cheek.

He said in the sweetest voice: merepas tum ho, humari team hai, aur kya chahiye hoga Tarika?

Tarika smiled and took her hand to his hand and dragged his hand down and held it tight: toh mera gift johoga usmein khush rahoge?

He smiled and kissed her nose real quick.

She hated when he kissed her on her nose, it was real cute but it tickled her, she shook her nose, but he had kissed her before she could.  
>Tarika: aaaaan, gift cahiye na?she said in angry voice.<p>

Abhijeet moved back and stood at attention: cahiye cahiye.

Tarika smiled at his childish behavior, which she loved, because she knew it was exclusively for her.

Tarika: okay, good, aab tayyar ho jao, fir gift milege.

Abhijeet made a face: Tarika, kahi bahar leke jane vali ho?

Tarika: nahi

Abhijeet: toh badmein tayyar hota hu na, pleaseeeeee?

Tarika knitted her eyebrows: are kya, achha brush karlo atleast?

She said giving in,

Abhijeet rushed in to brush.

When ahijeet came out he did not find Tarika but he saw a note on the table, "come on, do minute ke liye gaya tha yaar"

The note read:-

Dear husband ji,

Aap 2 minute ke liye gaye the, itne mein kaha chali gaye ye maat sochi ye aaur who radio chup chap on kijiye. Mein abhi aai.

Tumhari payarisi biwi,

Tarika

Abhijeet looked up to find an old radio, he looked at it and tried to get it on, but it just wouldn't. So he, looked here and there, he looked back at the note, there was something else written on it too.

It said:-

P.S. : agar chalu na ho, toh desi upaya, jor or se maar… na maat, bas thooodasa frequency badalneki koshish kar, yeh Indian nahi, yaha venice ka radio hai.

Abhijeet smiled and tried the same, and the radio started working.

The song that was going on was some Italian song (maybe) and he wondered just why she would make him do this.

Then he heard the RJ say.

RJ: hey hey hey, people of venice, there is a special request, okay girl, we needed a lot of time to find this song, and I am sure no one will understand it but it is your special day so here it is, btw it is from a beautiful voiced woman named , Ta rika(he said as she could barely pronounce her name) to her lovely and handsome husband AAbhijeet (she pronounced his name worse.)

Abhijeet was stunned; she called up a radio station, hmm impressive he thought.

The RJ continued: sorry if I pronounced it wrong but this message and song is from her to her husband whose birthday it is today, so happy birthday handsome and have a blast with your wife, she loves you a lot.

Saying this she started the song:

Kabhi Neem Neem  
>Kabhi Shahad Shahad<br>Kabhi Naram Naram  
>Kabhi Sakht sakat<p>

Mora piya mora piya, mora piyaaaaaa….

As he heard the song, he sat down, on the floor, smiling,he felt her hand hold his kneck from behind, her head resting on his head and her fragrance ad exsistance and that smile brighten the room. As the song continued, he smiled as he remembered how she always said that the song described him perfect.

After a while Tarika brought her head to rest on his shoulder still sitting behind him on the bed, she whispered in his ear,

Tarika:aaj job hi tum caho, job hi.

Abhijeet smiled and pulled her closer down to him and turned and kissed her, the song ended

The RJ said: I hope brought a smile to your husband's face dear, I don't know what the song meant but I feel it was appropriate enough. And I hope you have the best birthday ever Mr.

0900990909

Abhijeet had decided there was not much he wanted, he wanted quite time with her only her, in the room itself, they could dine outside in a god restro at night.

Right now as Abhijeet had commanded they were eating fries and pizza and he was loving what they were doing, he never knew that she was so good at it.

They were playing video games, they could when they got back,why spend money and go to such a beautiful place and play video games in a hotel room there?

Except in India, Mumbai, they would rarely have time for such silly, childish things, so he thought why not.

Tarika:Abhijeet cheating nahi nahi abhi, abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Abhijeet was pressing random keys on her controller to make her lose.

He never knew she was so good at playing video games.

Abhijeet : huhahahaha,

Abhijeet smiled in a villain-y fashion.

She hit his hand with her, they were frantically playing, like some teenagers having kept a bet on it or something.

At last Tarika won and she jumped up and started teasing Abhijeet. He said

Abhi: nahi nahi, 3 out of 5, 3 out of 5.

Tarika stopped jumping: lekin abhi tumne kaha tha, last time hare tab ki 2 out of 3, aab bas, mein jiti tum hare,

Saying this she started teasing him again, he got up and chased her around the room.

He was running around after her, behind the table, the recliner, when she reached on the bed; she threw a cushion at his direction, though he caught it, all thanks to his amazing reflexes.

Then they started running again, but at last Abhijeet caught her and as he did, they tripped and fell on the bed, laughing and breathing heavy…

09009909090

They had the most beautiful dinner and they were coming back to the hotel, he had the best day, the best time with her, the morning, the watch she gifted him, the concert they went to before the dinner, all was just perfect, everything he never knew he wanted but now that he had gotten it, he was the happiest, though he missed the team, this day was almost perfect, no he had to give her credit, it was perfect…..

He had the best time, and he wanted to give something back,

They were walking and tarika was taking and was walkig a little ahead of him, when she turned back she did not find him, she freaked out, she did not want what happened last time to happen again.

She looked around and then heard his voice.

She ran in the direction and saw that a lot of people were standing around someone, maybe he was here, she thought.

She made her way through the crowd, to find Abhijeet with a guitar in his hand, when he saw he she asked him what he was doing by actions.

He just smiled wide and said aloud "return gift" (** I advice to listen to the sang as you read ahead)

Last night, outta the blue  
>Driftin' off to the evening news<br>She said, "Honey, what would you do  
>If you'd have never met me"<br>I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
>But I could take a couple guesses though"<br>And then tried to dig real deep,  
>Said, "Darling honestly...<p>

I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'  
>I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken<br>Take a few strokes off my golf game  
>If I'd have never known your name<br>I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova  
>I probably never would have heard of yoga<br>I'd be a better football fan  
>But if I was a single man<br>Alone and out there on the loose  
>Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."<p>

I could tell that got her attention  
>So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,<br>I wouldn't trade a single day  
>For 100 years the other way."<br>She just smiled and rolled her eyes,  
>Cause she's heard all of my lines<br>I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously  
>If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be..<p>

Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad  
>Playing bass in my cover band<br>Restocking up cold Bud Light  
>For poker every Tuesday night, yeah<br>I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
>And not one throw pillow on the bed<br>I'd keep my cash in a coffee can  
>But if I was a single man<br>Alone and out there on the loose  
>Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."<p>

She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
>But to be sure, I whispered in her ear<br>"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
>And you make the best fried chicken<br>I got a hopeless golf game  
>I love the sound of your name<br>I might miss that old green 'Nova  
>But I love watchin' you do yoga<br>I'd take a gold band on my hand  
>Over being a single man<br>Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
>If I'd never met a woman like you."<p>

Whenever he would say a woman like you, he would look up at her and then again at the guitar, he sang the whole song with such feeling even the people who heard it knew that he was singing for the woman he loved with all his heart.

As the song came to an end, the listeners clapped and Tarika just stood there, she had no idea that he could sing that well, they should sing a duet sometime she thought.

Abhijeet: thank you, umm, so…

He said addressing the crowd.

Abhijeet: this was for my wife, my beautiful wife actually, I hope I did not take your too much time, people, all of you nice people, actually it was my birthday today, and my wife made this day my best ever, just wanted to give something back.

Everyone clapped again, Abhijeet called Tarika and she went there, he held her hand and they both took a bow.

Abhijeet gave back the guitar to the man whose it was, the man that was originally singing on the street, as the man collected the money, Tarika kissed Abhijeet on the cheek, and then people started coming to them, talking to them and complimenting abhijeet's voice. It was true; this was his best day, the very best.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I noe late update, not so good update I m srry, just srry, I tried but I couldn't today I ditched homework n started writing, aaj yaha friendship day hai, so as a gift (not so good but still one), "happy friendship's day" to all the awesome people of the ff wrld and especially kk di (thnks for being my friend love u :* )

I noe not so good but please review, I will try my best n update the next and last chapter asap! Srry for the delay , really srry! :'(


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chpter! I hope it is romantic, I mean, I hope, just read along! **_

WHAT HAPPENED IN VENICE… (CHPTER 5)

Abhijeet and Tarika had to leave today, the day had arrived when their beautiful, alone days were getting over, their honeymoon faze-over, they had to go back to Mumbai, and start their lives again, but this time together.

Tarika still had a big smile on her face and was packing her stuff back, with just as enthusiasm as she was packing when they had set out for their honeymoon, these days had been the best of her life, the skydiving, the birthday, the date, all with the shopping, teasing, their flirting, just everything had been better after marriage, this had been their first alone time after the hectic wedding, and she was so relieved to be here with him. Venice was so beautiful, well to be honest she never really cared where she was, but just that she was with him, and when you have a beautiful man with you, who cares about the city!

She turned around when she heard the door open and her husband walked in , he had been gone for a long time, he had gone to a mall to bring something else for dr salunke, some surprise he said, he was quite excited to get it.

But when Tarika gave a look at him when he came back, he looked devastated, and that broke her heart. What was so wrong with him, why was he so sad? She thought.

Tarika: abhi, kya hua? Tum itne…. Kya hua?

She asked when she saw him lift his face, he had some kind of emotion in his eyes that she did not like, she looked directly into his eyes as he came closer to her and held both of her hands tight.

Abhijeet: I am sorry.

Tarika looked confused, sorry? For what, for these awesome moments, these beautiful days, for being the best husband? For what?

"Omg" she thought, "that is the emotion in his eyes, its guilt", but why?

Tarika came closer: kyu abhi, tum sorry, kyu?

Abhijeet : I am just sory, mein ne tumhari jindagi barbad kar di, mein bohot selfish hu, I am so sorry, really, muze please maaf kar do please.

Saying this he fell down on his knees,this caught Tarika by surprise, he was serious, but why was he so serious and guilty, now she was freaking out.

She went on her knees, just after he did. His face was to the ground, and she could not understand what made him so miserable in hours?

She made him look at her, and to her surprise she saw tears in his eyes, not that she had not seen him cry before, she had definitely had, but without reason, never….. not just any reason, without any **strong** reason, never.

Tarika: abhi, abhi please, tum mujhe dara rahe ho, kya hua hai, what is wrong honey, please batao na, please.

She said, tears almost rolling down her cheeks.

Abhijeet: mein abhi aa raha tha, and I saw this woman, crying on a bench, frustrated and angry and soo sad and …..

He chocked, coughed and Tarika started to stand up to get water but he held her hand, made her sit back on her knees.

He regained whatever little composure he had and cont.: who bench pe baithi thi and she had a badge in her hand, meine uske piche dekha tab, uske piche ek cemetery thi, I don't know why par mein uske pas gaya, and I asked her whether she was okay.

Tarika understood what happened but she wanted him to talk, to tell all he had in his heart.

She nodded , he continued.

Abhi: usne kaha ki uska pati police…police officer tha, and ki who kuch din pehele ek encounter mein mara gaya, leaving her all alone, usne kaha ki who use nafrat karti hai, that she hates him for making her love him, then marry him, then to give birth to their son and then leave because he cared for other's more than her and his son, she hated him for doing what he shouldn't have and that is marry and ruin her life. I ruined your life, muze bhi kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai, I don't want you to hate me, or look like the woman did, she was drunk and angry with blood shot eyes, she had been crying, I…..i …. Mein use dekh nahi sakta tha, I don't want you to b that. I don't.

He said giving up and almost falling to the ground.

Tarika helped him up and looked at him, and thanked god he gave her this man, that he gave her…

She suddenly told him to get up, he was shocked, he looked up extremely confused and she looked at him and said, "trust me" he helped him get up and she took the luggage, and the key.

Tarika: chalo, check out karte hai, ek last chij karni hai jane se pehele, one last thing.

She took him with her, even though there were about 5 hours to catch their flight, she took him, checked out and took a taxi, though instead of airport she told the taxi driver to take them somewhere else.

Abhijeet had been quite, he looked like the guilt and the woman's words were pricking his conscience, she wanted to make him understand why they did not do that to her.

They reached a place he had seen before, they entered and he felt the same relief he had before, the presence of a higher power, he felt a little bit better than he was feeling before.

He remembered this place, the church he found her when he lost her on their shopping trip, he found her back here, he found relief here, a peace he needed and it was really gratifying and surprising that she knew him so well as to bring him just where he needed to be at the moment.

She took him to the end of the aisle, to where people take vows and made him stand there and face her, she smiled at him and started talking…

Tarika: abhi, mein tumhe yaha isliye leke aai hu, because I need to explain things to you,yaha se jane se pehele ek bar yaha ana jaruri tha shayad, shayad kuch bate mere aur tumhare dil mein rehene se better hai ki bahar aaj aye.

She moved a little closer to him, looked straight into his eyes and said

Tarika: Abhijeet tumne mere jindagi barbad nahi ki, u did not ruin my life, in fact u made it so much more beautiful, and mein kabhi yeh nahi kahungi that I hate you, I never will, never ever, kyu I I will never feel that, cause it's technically impossible, I love u beyond measures and u r not selfish, u r selfless, the very thought that u r selfish is so ridiculous that I can't even consider it.

She took a deep breath and said: I can very nicely understand what she must be going through, I can't imagine losing you either.

She looked at his face and his expressions looked more and moe guilty than before,

Tarika: but but, I knew it before I married and I know that it will be difficult and that it is not for the weak hearted, and I am not weak hearted, I love you and one of the reasons I do is that u save people, u are okay with dying for others, it takes courage and strength and SELFLESSNESS to do that Abhijeet! I don't think I would have loved you as much as I do today if you would not have been a cid officer. I knew when I married you that it was going to be difficult, that I might lose u any time, that I was embracing canceled plans, lonely nights, alone cold dinners, scarifies, but I am okay with that, because I feel for you and I know ki jab tum aur tumhare jese hajaro roj jake apni jaan davpe lagate hai, tabhi bakhi sare log chense so sakte hai. Kyu ki mera pati aur meri jesi ladkiyo ke pati nahi sote, dusre chain se kaam kar sakte hai.

Abhijeet was starting to realize that he married the most strong woman he had meet, that she really did feel proud about smile started coming back and the guilt in his eyes was melting to reflect the love and respect he had for her, and today respect was so much more.

Tarika looked that his eyes were becoming softer and smiled as she saw that he understood what he meant to her and that it was not his love's pressure, but her heart's wish that made her marry him, that she had given it so much more thought than he would ever give.

Tarika smiled: abhi mera dil ek officer ka hai, I am the girl who always checks her phone, the girl that will always scarify normal relationship, because I m in love with a man that risks his life-daily, works all hours, even on holidays, especially on holidays, even when he is off duty, but I know that I m not the only one who needs him, the whole cid, police force needs him, his honesty, hard work and SELFLESSESS. I m the girl that swell up with pride when I see your badge, with your name on it .i pray every second to protect the man that protects others. I am the woman behind the man,THE MAN behind the **badge**. And I like it that way. I will always. I can't think living without you, I noe but I will feel proud, everytime, if,god forbid, you die saving someone. You are the strongest I know.

She came closer to him and caressed his face with her soft hand, he instantly felt her calmness and now he felt so much better , he forgot about that woman that devastated him, but remembered the one that made him feels so much better,

Abhijeet: nahi Tarika tum muzse bhi kai jyada strong ho, sab se jyada.

He said and his eyes showed he meant it. Tarika nodded in a no but Abhijeet said

Abhijeet: main officer hu, mere pas badge hai, maine oath li hai saab kurbaan karne ki, par tumne nahi li hai, but the v. fact ki tum mujhe support kar rahi ho, proves that u are so much stronger than me, aaj tak mein tumse bohot jyada pyaar karta tha, aaj mein ussebhi jyada samman karta hu tarru, I respect you beyond infinite.

He said and pulled her in to a kiss, when they pulled back Tarika explained why she brought him here.

Tarika: abhi, mein tumhe yaha iss liye lai hu kyu ki mujhe kuch vows lene hai, as I m married to a special man, voh 7 kasame kam hai, kuch aur bhi jaruri hai.

She stared into his deep and expressive eyes and said: 1)I promise to never ever hate you or your duty under any circumstance, never even if it takes…. (She chocked for the first time) you, away from me.(she took time to say you).

2) I agree to take upon ever scarifies you take with the same kind of dedication and dutifulness that u take it with.

3) I will never crave for anything that you cannot provide without bending your duties, and if I do, I will make sure that I do not let it reach you…

Abhijeet: Tarika, insaan ho ya bhagvan hain? Esa maat kaho, the first 2 were generous enough, please aur maat kaho…..

Tarika made a cute pout and said: achha achha, then 1 promise, in His presence that we will love each other, under all circumstances….

Abhijeet: till death do us apart?

Tarika smiled: nahi abhi, even death can't do us apart…

Abhijeet smile was back now, and he looked happy and relieved.

Abhijeet: pagal huin na mein.

Tarika laughed: pure, kehteho selfish hu….

Abhijeet : nahi I mean ki pagal huin ki mujhe pata nahi tha that I got the best, bravest, the most beautiful, courageous woman there is…

Saying this he pulled her into a hug and kissed the to-p of her head, and Tarika felt proud that she made him feel better.

They took off after a moment or so…

But before they got go, Tarika sent abhi to keep the luggage in the taxi, and oh to find the taxi too .

When they were settled down in their airplane seats and Tarika was sound asleep on his shoulder, holding his hand tight he thought about what happened after he got out of the church, her words to god:-

Flashback:-

When he was gone she looked at the statue of Christ and said to him: I can't thank you enough for giving me a hero that does not wear a cape but a Kevlar, that actually save people in real life not reel. Please keep him safe and sound, please.i love him too much!

Saying this she went down on her knee.

She had no idea that abhi was at the door listening and making a thank you of his own and a prayer of his own.

Remembering how much proud she was of him and ready to embrace HIS life, he became more and more excited about their regular life starting tomorrow as they would reach India, Mumbai.

He kissed her forehead and whipered "I love you " to her, she smiled still asleep and he understood that his "I love you" traveled through her dreams to her heart even in her sleep.

He should have slept but he just wanted to watch her sleep, so he stayed up, looking at her sleep peacefully knowing he was with her, today, and felt good that it was fine with her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: **- here is the last chapter of the story, I hoped you liked it! I so hope! I wrote this for my mum and my sister-in-law-to-be! Hey mom, hey ava, I noe you both are proud of dad and my stupid brother! (no offence ava) :P (for all those who don't noe, my father n brother both are in PD) ava wrote the whole thing most in english for you! Love u grl,ur ideas were a classic, the dialogues were perfect! (some of them are her quotes! ) ! love yaa grl! **

**Mm and all my abhirika fans plzzzzzzzzzzzz leave a review, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! it would b really nice if u did, for this one espically! **

**(also if u ask any question or give a suggestion in reviews I do reply asap in review, if u do any such thing do check the reviews for answer!1 n I hope this was good enough! ) bye love you all!**

**And dad and bro: - salute! And Sam I miss you! Do ur duty good! N yes I noe this is a romantic ff, u hate them but still thanks for reading, I noe you have!**


End file.
